User talk:Josh5813
GWW info * Due to copyright restrictions, we can't copy GWW info over unless the author does it. Have you written all of that? * The templates don't work here, and some pages are set up differently, so some links don't work. * You've clobbered a lot of other editor's work by pasting that bit over them. Don't do that! * If you want to help, do the work and write the info in that's missing. --◄mendel► 00:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to GWiki Heya! Welcome to the original Guild Wars wiki (predating GWW, the official one by a year or 2). Thanks for helping out with starting/continuing our articles on the War in Kryta. You might have noticed that GWW has some newer, shinier templates for displaying data common to a lot of articles; let me know if you need help finding the ones used here. You might notice that our contributors are rightly proud of the original walkthroughs on this wiki; we try to help people help themselves. Instead of telling them the exact skills/builds/strategy (which might need to change over time), we try to provide them with the important issues and decision points. That leaves players to decide for themselves how to overcome adversity. (Some of us think that the ones at GWW can sometimes be too prescriptive rather than suggestive or only suitable for certain types of players. No doubt we're a little prejudiced on the topic.) If you are looking for other WiK pages that need some love, you might try the WiK items project page. (Not as glamorous, to be sure.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The Battle for... upholding copyright It's not that the information wouldn't be helpful, it's that you are plagiarizing someone else's work, and you are violating the rules of the copyright licenses that govern both this wiki and the official wiki. Also, you have twice broken this wiki's "only revert once" policy by re-posting the plagiarized content to that article after multiple people have attempted to explain the situation to you. If you do so again, we will have to block your account for a time. —Dr Ishmael 01:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for 1 day You have been type=block&page=User%3AJosh5813}} blocked for one day for vandalizing User:Dr ishmael. While we realize that getting reverted when you have good intentions always aggravates, acting that anger out like a child will get you treated like a child. Please discuss the issues that anger you until you understand our viewpoint, or we understand yours better. Feel free to do this here, or on my talkpage. A word of caution: If is an alternate account of yours, as his comment on User talk:Dr ishmael seems to suggest, you should refrain from using it during the time you are blocked, or both accounts are likely to get a longer block for "block evasion". You could use the 24 hours (well, only 16 left now) to calm down and think about how to best argue your position. --◄mendel► 08:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)